


The Fall of a Hero, The rise of Marionette

by Girl20091234



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Evil Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl20091234/pseuds/Girl20091234
Summary: Lila had done it. She had turned Marinette's friends against her. Now Marinette has to go through the rollercoaster ride that is avoiding akumatization. With the help of her remaining friends, will she be able to avoid Hawkmoth at all costs, or will she fall into his grasp.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 13
Kudos: 20





	1. An Uneasy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this when I just came back from my exam hall. Grade Seven, here I, hopefully, come!!!

Marinette raced down the sidewalk. “I overslept. Again.” she said quietly to her kwami, Tikki. “Hawkmoth has just been on his game lately. I mean, he’s been akumatizing people faster than Cat Noir and I can say Pound It. Now I’m going to be late. Again. I am so grounded.”  
“Maybe you’re not.” said Tikki. “Your already here aren’t you?” She stopped in her tracks. She stared at the building. “What, when, how!?” she said, dumbfounded. “You literally live right across the street.” Said Tikki unbelievably.

“I thought you knew that.” “I am seriously the stupidest person on the planet.” Marinette said, entering the building.  
“Girl, where have you been?” That was her best friend, Alya. “I’ve been waiting for you for so long, I thought that I’d have to cover for you. Again” 

“Alya you’re the best friend I could ever wish for.” said Marinette thankfully. 

“Yeah, I am the best friend you could ever ask for.”  
They walked to the classroom which, for some reason, wasn't full of noise. Lyla sat in her seat at the the back of the class with a sinister smile across her face. 

“I don’t like it when she smiles like that” 

“Smiles like what?” asked Alya blankly. “She’s just smiling like everyone else is today.” 

Marinette just stood there and stared at Lyla. That girl was always ruining her life. ‘You’re up to something.’ Marinette thought. ‘I just don’t know what.’ 

She quietly made her way to her seat with her BFF and sat down wondering. Everyone was staring at them, but it looked as if they were looking at her. Staring right into the very depth of her unexpectedly depressed soul. She shook her head. ‘I hope she isn’t planning anything despicable.’  
I hope that two.


	2. A Stressful Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette gets a very expected visit from a Purple butterfly and a few caring friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo peeps, I'mma call ya'll peeps now, hope you like this chapter. And, why did I let him talk me into this, check out Lloyd5423's Beginning of Love. He be my brother and I don't love, but I don't hate it. Just read it. Okay? Okay.

Marinette sat on her bed, huddled in a small ball. She couldn’t believe it. She knew Lyla was cold, but this, this was heartlessness. She just sat there. Tears dripped down her face. Alya tried her best to console her friend. Marinette was embarrassed. She was insulted. She was enraged. What had happened? Let’s see. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Flashback)

The class had been quiet all day, well until the final teacher was done with her lesson and left. As soon as the door closed behind her, the entire class, except Lila, ran up and surrounded Alya and Marinette. 

“How could you do that to her?!” asked Kim in an angry, unforgiving voice. 

“Lila’s amazing. Why do you have to hate her, Marinette?” said Rose-yes ROSE-in a disappointed voice. 

Marinette was stunned. She couldn’t answer but, fortunately, Alya came to her rescue. “Guys!” she said in a stern voice. “First, we have no idea what y’all talking about, and second, Marinette doesn’t hate her, it’s just a rivalry. A verbal rivalry.” 

She sighed of relief. Alya had started to understand that Lyla lied to people. What she didn’t understand, is that Lyla lied A LOT to people. 

“Marinette dragged Alya into her web of lies.” screeched Lyla, fake tears streaming down her eyes. “Why Marinette? Why?” 

The whole class burst into flames right there. They were scolding and screaming at Marinette. She eventually got up and ran out of the class Alya tailing behind.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marinette ran into her parent’s bakery, crying. Alya entered seconds after, quickly greeted the two bakers, and ran up to her friend.

(End of Flashback)

Nino and Adrien crashed through the front door. (You know, the way Marinette does in class.) 

“Good afternoon Mrs. Cheng,” said Adrien, clearly in a rush to find his friend and make sure she was okay. “have you, by any chance, seen Marinette and Alya?”

“Why yes,” she responded, giving a smile. “They’re upstairs. And please ask Mari what’s got her so riled up. I haven’t seen her this bad since Chloe poured a litre of coffee on her new top.”

Adrien nodded, then giggled, remembering that day and what Marinette did to Chloe before running of in tears. ‘Chloe got what she deserved that day.’ 

Nino looked desperate to get upstairs and check to make sure his girlfriend wasn’t planning to commit murder, when an extremely faint scream was heard from Marinette’s room.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alya’s POV

Marinette continued crying as I continued talking to her. “Shush, girl.” I said trying to calm her down. “It’ll be okay.” 

I then heard the fluttering of a Butterflies wings and gave a ridiculously small, very deadly scream that made Marinette get up and pull me to the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I uploaded the first chapter of this two days ago, and it already got 131 hits. Would've posted this earlier if I didn't have school. I hate being in 6th Grade. Going on Mid-Term on Thursday. Might post Monday through Wednesday.  
> Signed,  
> Girl20091234


	3. A Quick Thinker Always Wins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, peeps. There are so many hits on this story, and it's my shortest one. Both of the chapters adding up to 800 and something. You guys want me to focus on this one. But I beg of you, I have so many ideas, that I just need to write. I officialy have four stories, soon to be five. (Ignore if it's saying I have six. My bro dragged me into that co-creator thing.) It would boost my mental state if I didn't come here every day and see this as the number 1 bestseller. Heck, I threw the first chapter of this thing together in an hour. This is getting long. Word hates me.

Adrien’s POV

Nino and I were about to knock on the door to Marinette’s room, when we heard a scream.

Nino didn’t wait a second after the scream. He burst through the door and he just stopped.

“Bro,” he whispered to me. “There’s an Akuma in here.”

As soon as he said that I jumped into instinct mode. I ran into the room and stood infront of Marinette and Alya. Alya was repeatedly cursing Hawkmoth while Marinette seemed to be drained of all emotion and words.

Hawkmoth/Gabriel’s POV

My son stood protectively infront of that Marinette girl. She didn’t move and he wouldn’t move. Come back later? I could still feel her negative emotions. They’re whispering now? Teenagers. What exactly are they going to do with an umbrella? Wait, what.

“Fly, my Akuma. Fly back to me.” I said, trying my best to think over what those two girls had attempted.

Adrien’s POV

The Akuma didn’t move. I heard the girls whispering behind me, and before I knew it, Alya was holding an umbrella, while Marinette had a baseball bat. 

Alya took the first swing at the Akuma. Then Marinette hit its wing. She was about to take another swing, when the Akuma flew out of her window.

I heard her whisper under her breath, “Coward.” Then she turned around to me, tapped me on the shoulder and pointed to where Nino was suffocating Alya. “I think the two of you boys should go. I want to talk to Alya about school tomorrow. I have something I want to tell her.”

Without a warning, Chloe barged into the room saying, “Marinette, I am so very sorry. I never meant any of what I did. It’s hard having fun around here. I’m so very very sorry.”

“Okay then, Chloe.” Marinette said, which baffled me. “The boys were just leaving. Let’s talk.” She then gave us a look, and we were running down the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for that monstrosity of a chapter. I literally JUST woke up, got my laptop, put on AO3, and wrote the crap. Hope ya'll okay with the deal about me not owning this account. P.S, I am also sorry for the title. I wasn't thinking when I did any of this. Comment if you think I'm a good writer and junk.  
> Don't forget to look at Llyod5423's new book he made a sequel to forgooten and it is called Pdh Hereos.  
> Signed,  
> Girl20091234


	4. Unexpected Visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo peeps, I am not dead. I just couldn't use my laptop for a while. Plus, I hate how many books I have to regularly update. nOT THAT i DON'T LOVE WRITING fOR yOU pEOpLE.

Marinette sat cross legged on her seat. She was listening to something through her earphones and was drawing something down in her book.

“Hey Marinette.” said Adrien, quite unsure about what she was planning with the girls yesterday.

Marinette gave smiled at him and turned back to her sketch book. Seconds later, Chloe entered the room with Alya and Kagami. I repeat Alya an KAGAMI. 

“Mari,” screamed Chloe, clearly trying to get the attention of the other students in the room. “we actually got her to come after telling her the plan.”

Kagami smiled at her friend. Marinette got a glint of excitement in her eyes. The entire class was dumbfounded by how Chloe had been nice towards Marinette.

“Chloe,” anger asked Kim. “what are you doing talking to that liar and theif?”

Chloe glared at him and responded, “She’s my friend, and if you don’t want to deal with the four of us yeeting you, crying, into the nearest trash can, shut up.”

Kim stood open mouthed and stared from Chloe to Marinette. He then clenched his fists in anger and sat down in his seat.

The rest of the class had streamed into the room, seconds later. Lila came in, tears streaming down her face. 

“Marinette,” she asked, he tears coming out even more. “How could you beat me up before class. I thought you agreed to after class.”

Everyone looked terrified, but not the four girls. Three of them stared at Marinette and she got up and did the unbelievable. 

“Listen Lila,” she said, her eyes piercing through Lila’s soul. “IF I BEAT YOU UP, YOU WOULDN’T BE ABLE TO STAND.”

She then pushed the girl down the steps, just as the teacher walked in for his lesson.

This was going to be a very fun day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Signed,  
> Girl20091234.


	5. Lila, Lila, Lila, Can You Just...(SCOFF)...Not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'mma not dead. Chech out my Ever After High fanfic. That's what I've been doing.

Marinette yawned. She was getting tired of all the glares from students. She stared at her best friend, who was busy doing who knows what on her laptop. Kagami was meditating, and Chloe was looking down at her phone. Sabrina had actually asked if she could join them, after Lila insulted the entirety of the police force by calling them slackers.

She then turned back to her book. Malory Towers was one of her favourite novel series. So much wonder. So many realities. Even the idiot girls that could lie without trying.

“Hey girls,” she said, a few of them answering her. “do you wanna go to the art. I’m fairly sure that place is soundproof.”

They all got what she meant and agreed immediately.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a free lunch break. No one had anything to do so, the entire class decided to go to the art room.

Lila suddenly came to them, tears trailing down her eyes.

“M-m-marinette,” she muttered. “she stole a-a-all the designs I w-w-was working o-o-on. I j-just g-got into d-designing. I t-think t-that my t-talent s-scared her, s-so s-she g-got r-rid of the c-competition.”

Everyone growled, everyone except Nino and Adrien, who just backed out of the room and ran out of the school. Yeah, they were doing lunch at Adrien’s.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marinette was crying. 

“Come on guys.” she cried. “What did I ever do to you.”

“I’m sorry,” responded Alya. “but you’re the one that wanted to play Truth or Dare.”

At that moment, the entire class walked into the art room and went for Marinette.

It was a flurry of screaming and insults and few bad words here and there. That’s when Marinette realised something. Her notebook was gone. She looked for it a found shreds of it on table.

She then made everyone shut up, “My notebook!!! My life blood!!! I swear, I will find who did this, and they will pay!!!”

She stormed out, crying. She was going to get Akumatized. This was it. Here’s what happened next...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Signed,  
> Girl20091234.


	6. The True Meaning of Friendship Is Scheming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo peeps, this is still a thing. It haunts me just thinking about the crap I've made a reality. Oh, BTW, you think I forgot Tikki was a person or thing or whatever you call her when you're talking in real life terms and not the made up crap that is MLB terms, well I didn't. Marinette removed her earings because, well, we all know Tikki wouldn't let her do this type of thing.

Marinette didn’t know when, she didn’t know how, but she was in the main classroom, crying her heart out. She didn’t know why, but she was doing it. She held her forsaken earrings in her hand and wanted to throw them across the room, when her friends walked in.

“Marinette?” asked Alya, seeing the state her BFF was currently in. “Oh, Bug girl. Don’t cry. I swear, we will show Lila that she can’t just come in here and do this to you.”

“Yeah!” perked Chloe, who was really being her usual bisexual disaster self. Thank the stars she had a crush on Luka. “She can’t do that to you, of all people.”

“We won’t let her do that to you.” rephrased Kagami, trying to keep calm under all the uncertain pressure she had been put against.

Sabrina continuously nodded her head at everything the girls said. Half of the time she was around the four, she was basically mute.

“You know something,” said Marinette, faintly. “I’ll probably get Akumatized the second I get home. I just can’t anymore. It’s like everyone just hates me. I’ll never go as far as suicide, not ever. I have a cousin whose family is Nigerian, and she says that it’s culture to bit children if they misbehave, but no one even thinks about suicide. I just can’t keep on living like this.”

Alya stared at her and then at the three girls behind her before saying, “If this bitch wants to play, let’s play.”

Marinette nearly died. Did her friend, her friend who didn’t even say the f word when she was alone, say a swear word. Yeah, Lila’s already dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got into the college of my dreams. I'm headed to Seventh Grade. Wish me good luck.  
> Signed,  
> Girl20091234.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for that monstrosity of a chapter. I literally JUST woke up, got my laptop, put on AO3, and wrote the crap. Hope ya'll okay with the deal about me not owning this account. P.S, I am also sorry for the title. I wasn't thinking when I did any of this. Comment if you think I'm a good writer and junk.  
> Signed,  
> Girl20091234


End file.
